


Stress Relief

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Overstimulation, Pure Smut, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: Daveed comes home after another night from White Noise to find the reader laying across the bed, smiling at him. He’s exhausted and there’s a kink in his lower back that he has yet to deal with. He needs a stress relief and an opportunity has presented itself in the best way possible.





	Stress Relief

Daveed stepped off the train, making his way to his apartment. Staring in White Noise has been a dream come true, but the toll it was beginning to take on him was unexpected. To play this role for six nights a week could be taxing, which is why he always looks forward to Mondays. He was a little tired and there was a kink starting to form in his lower back that he hadn’t realized until now. 

He needed a shower, food, and sleep. He wanted to hold you in his arms as he dozed off for the night. You always seemed to make things better.

There was a soft smile on his face as he approached the door. Daveed figured you might be asleep by now so he tried to stay as quiet as possible. To his surprise, he heard the familiar sound of heels clicking against the hardwood floors. You made your way to the bedroom, making sure he could hear your every move.

He walked right into the bedroom. As soon as his eyes landed on you, a salacious grin spreads across his face. You were sitting on the edge of the bed with your legs crossed. The only clothing on your body were your thigh highs, heels, and his jacket he wore for Hobbs & Me. 

“Hey baby”, you cooed as you got off the bed, “How was your day?”

He remained silent as he took you in. You were now standing behind him, running your finger over his shoulder blades.

“Fine”, he choked out

“Just fine? Is everything alright?”

He thought for a moment, wondering if he should tell you what was bothering him. That was until you wrapped your arms around him. He could feel you resting your head on his back. You squeezed him tighter, wanting to let him know that it was okay to talk about it.

“I think the show is taking a bigger toll on me than I expected. With Hamilton, I jumped off of tables, danced, and sang every night. This feels different though. What I do for White Noise isn’t the same, but I still feel like I’m in pain”

“What kind of pain?”, you asked as you led him to the bed

“I feel a kink in my lower back that wasn’t there before. I’ve been holding a lot of tension there I think”

“Take off your clothes”

Daveed knew what would happen next. This wasn’t the first time you rubbed a kink out for him. Sometimes it led to something more. Sometimes it didn’t. Either way, he always ended up having a peaceful sleep with you at his side. 

He does as he is told and lays on his stomach in the middle of the bed. You grab the oil and climb on top. You were straddling his thighs as you kneaded the muscles of his lower back. He groaned as the pain slowly started to fade away. 

“Fuck”, he sighed, “I think I’m good now”

“You sure?”

You made room for him so he could get on his back. You could feel his cock pressed into your inner thigh. He ran his hands up and down your thighs, grinning as he pushed the jacket open more.

“I will be in a moment”

Before you could ask, you were on your back and his face was inches from yours. His back felt better, but the anguish he felt was still there. He needed something to get his mind on anything else and there you were, right underneath him. 

“What’s your safeword?”, he asked as he kissed your neck

“Traffic lights”

“Traffic lights, what?”

“Sir”

“Good girl”, he hummed

You tried to push yourself against him only to feel you hips get pushed back into the mattress. 

“You’re not ready for that yet”

When he returned to the bed, he cuffed both wrists to the headboard. He watched in amusement as you squirmed a little. Every time you did, it exposed your breasts to him a little more. He pushed the jacket apart, rolling your nipples between his fingers. 

“Was this your plan? You wanted me to see in my jacket and fuck you senseless?”

You took too long to respond, so he pinched them both. He smirked as you moaned, attempting to squeeze your thighs together. 

“Yes sir”

Daveed returned to kissing down your neck. He took his time kissing down your stomach, until he reached your pussy. Before he got home, you spent a lot of time with your hand between your thighs. You brought yourself to the edge several times before deciding to stop. 

“You didn’t want to take the jacket off?”, you asked

“Why? You wanted to put it on didn’t you? Now I’m going to fuck you in it”

He rubbed his cock against your clit, pulling you into a soft kiss. He kissed and nipped his way down your stomach until he reached your pussy. He pushed your legs apart, grinning at how eager you were for him to fuck you.

Daveed took his sweet time allowing his fingers to sink into your pussy. He wrapped his arms around your waist, making sure you stayed anchored down to the bed. Before you knew it, he had his lips wrapped around your clit. The gentle sucking was enough to quell you for now. As he looked up, he pressed his hardening cock into the mattress. All he could see was his jacket falling completely open, revealing your breasts for all to see.

He groaned as he sucked harder. He slipped another finger into you. 

“Daveed”, you groaned, squeezing your legs tighter around him

“You’re so fucking wet, (Y/N/N)”, he smirked, “What were you doing before I got here?”

All you could feel was his fingers rubbing your g-spot as his thumb slowly stroked your clit. He pulled his fingers out and slapped your pussy.

A whimper slipped past your lips as you squeezed your thighs together.

“I asked you a question”

You sighed as he pushed your legs open. When you failed to respond, he slapped it twice.

“Do I need to get the riding crop. I know you love it”, he responded sarcastically

“No”, you groaned, “Please”

“Then answer me”

“I used my vibrator”

He paused at your answer. All he could do was smirk. He gave the vibrator in question to you not too long ago. He’s always wanted to see you use it. That would be for another day. For now his only thought was fucking you into the mattress.

Daveed’s fingers slipped into your pussy again and his lips returned to your clit. The second you moved your hips to get more attention, he pushed your back down on the bed. 

You saw his devious smirk as he sucked as hard as he could, pressing his fingers into your g-spot. You opened your mouth, yet nothing came out. Your heels pressed into the mattress. When you finally came, you released with a scream. A voice that was barely your own. 

Your body melted into the mattress as you tried to catch your breath. 

Daveed licked his fingers clean before giving you a kiss.

His cock rubbed against your clit again as he pressed his body against yours.

“Fuck”, you moaned

“Isn’t this what you wanted baby?”

You would have wrapped your arms around him if it wasn’t for the handcuffs. He was close to you, but not close enough. 

“Please”

“Please what? What is it?”

“Fuck me”

“You know what you need to say”

He kissed you, gripping your hips again. He groaned as he thrusted his cock against you even harder. Your sensitive bundle of nerves could only take so much.

“Daddy, please”, you moaned, telling him exactly what he wanted to hear

He softly bites your neck, still thrusting against you until your next orgasm leaves you as breathless as the one before. 

“I’ll give you what you want. Just one more thing”

When you began to whimper, he slapped your thigh.

“What was that?”

“Nothing”

He sighed as he pressed his lips against yours. You had a feeling he was going to take his time with you. As much as you hated waiting, you knew by the end of the night both of you would be beyond satisfied. 

Daveed moved away from you. When he returned, he placed another one of your toys on the bed. It was the dildo you usually attached to your harness when Daveed wanted you to fuck him. He worked his way up to that one. It a little thicker than he was, but shorter. Whenever you used it, it was only a matter of time before he cumming, a complete mess on the mattress.

He smirked as you blushed looking at the toy. You had no reason to feel shy. He slowly slides the toy into your pussy. He allowed an inch to slip in, then asked if you were alright before it in further. The stretch wasn’t unbearable, but you still needed a second to get used to it. 

“Are you alright?”, he questioned

“Yes”, you smiled, “It feels good”

He pushed your knees up to your chest and spread them. You didn’t get why he loved the dildo so much until he started fucking you with it. It stretched you the further he pushed it in. Daveed couldn’t help but smirk as he watched you struggle to keep your body in one spot. He softly rubbed your inner thighs, a huge contrast to the rough pace he set.

Your moans filled the room as he rubbed himself through his boxers. He squeezed the base of his cock a couple of times. He could cum at any moment, but he was going to save that for you. He choked out a moan as he slowly stroked himself, then squeezed the base again.

When he opened his eyes, your sight was fixated on him, biting your lip. As soon as his eyes landed on you, you blushed and looked away.

“All the things we’ve done to each other all over this apartment and you have the nerve to be shy”, he laughed

He kept the pace he set with the toy. It was only a matter of time before his hand was wrapped around your neck. He gave a light squeeze before it gradually became rougher. You kept your eyes on him. He squeezed for ten seconds before letting go. As you caught your breath, you felt your pussy squeezed around the dildo tighter.

Daveed smirked, remembering how much you enjoyed it the last time. He squeezed again, holding it a little longer. You felt a little light headed at the sensation. He let go again and you tried to shut your legs as you let out a breathy moan. You were too close.

“One more for baby”, he cooed as he squeezed again

This time he held on for a little longer. Your legs fell open as the dildo hit you in the right spot. Your entire body trembled as he let go, telling you how good you were for him. As you caught your breath, you made eye contact and he smiled softly.

“You’re such a good girl for me (Y/N/N)”

When he pushed the dildo into you again, you came, pulling against the restraints. You’ve never felt so exhausted in your life. Daveed put the toy away, then threw his boxers on the ground. He couldn’t help but feel excited at the sight in front of him. You were breathless, handcuffed to the bed in nothing but his jacket, thigh highs, and heels. 

He kissed you sweetly as he pressed his body into yours. You relaxed as you took in his scent. 

“Thank you”, he whispered

“Can’t thank me yet. I take we aren’t even finished”

“We’re almost there baby”

He took his time sliding into you. You tightened around him as soon as he pushed himself in. You tried to wrap your arms around him, but the cuffs kept you from doing so. You huffed as he kissed your forehead. 

In contrast to how he fucked you with the toy, Daveed took his sweet time. He revelled in the moment, loving the fact that you did this for him. He looked down at you in complete awe, eyes growing a little wide.

“God, I love you”, he groaned

Your heart warmed at his sentiment.

“I love you too”

He kept his hands on your waist, but he didn’t grip them posessively as he did before. He lifted your knees to your chest once more. He didn’t pick up the pace, but the intensity of his thrusts left you speechless. Daveed didn’t dare pull out until he was completely seated inside you. 

Your toes curled as you wrapped them around him. His lips were on yours as he pushed into you one more time, feeling you cum around his cock. He was breathless as he finally found his release. He spent a couple minutes resting on top of you, trying to catch his breath. 

In a few moments, you were in the bath together. He kissed and rubbed your wrists making sure you were alright. You spent some time rubbing his shoulders, allowing him to rest against you. 

When you finished, you collapsed on the bed and Daveed crawled in next to you.

“Come here”, you cooed as you opened your arms

Daveed gave a soft smile as climbed into your arms. He wrapped his arms around you, rested his head in the crook of your neck. 

“Is there anything you want to talk about?”, you asked 

“No, I think I’m good for now,'' he responded quietly

“I’m always here when you need me”

You kissed his forehead and in that moment Daveed felt safe and content resting in your arms as you ran your fingers through his hair. 


End file.
